baseballcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dellin Betances
Dellin Betances is a current major league baseball player. In high school, it was expected that Betances would be a first round draft pick, however he signed a letter of intent with Vanderbilt. He slipped to the 8th round where the Yankees selected him and gave him a $1 million signing bonus. He made his way through the minor leagues as a relief pitcher and potential future closer of the team. In 2014, Betances made the opening day roster for the Yankees as the primary setup man in the bullpen. He recorded 135 strikeouts with an ERA of 1.40 across 70 appearances, earning an All-Star Game invitation and finished 3rd in Rookie of the Year voting. He would make All-Star games in 2015, 2016, and 2017 as well. In 2018 he became the first relief pitcher to strikeout at least 100 batters in 5 straight seasons and won the TSN Relief Pitcher of the Year award in 2014 and 2015. At the beginning of the 2019 season, he underwent surgery for a bone spur in his shoulder. In his first appearance back in the majors, he tore with Achilles Tendon, requiring another surgery. Baseball Cards Rookie Card Autographed Cards Game Used Cards Card Checklist 2005 2006 2007 *2007 Bowman Prospects BP-5 (and associated parallels) *2007 Bowman Chrome Prospects BC-5 (and associated parallels) *2007 Bowman Baseball Signs of the Future DB (and printing plates) *2007 Bowman Chrome Chrome Prospects BC-249 (Autographed) (and associated parallels) *2007 Bowman Heritage Prospects BHP-12 (and associated parallels) *2007 Bowman Sterling Prospects DBE (and associated parallels) *2007 Bowman's Best 2007 Bowman's Best Prospects BBP-32 (and associated parallels) *2007 Donruss Elite Extra Edition Base #17 *2007 Donruss Elite Extra Edition Signature Parallels #17 (All Sets) *2007 Just Stars Autographs #29 (and associated parallels) *2007 TRISTAR Elegance Base #43 (and associated parallels) 2008 *2008 Grandstand Charleston Riverdogs #4 *2008 Multi-Ad South Atlantic League Prospects #2 *2008 TRISTAR PROjections #54 (and associated parallels) *2008 TRISTAR PROjections Autographs #54 (and associated parallels) *2008 TRISTAR PROjections GR8 Expectations Triple Autographs BPC (and associated parallels) 2009 *2009 Grandstand Tampa Yankees #2 *2009 TRISTAR PROjections #238 (and associated parallels) 2010 *2010 Grandstand Tampa Yankees #5 2011 *2011 Bowman Topps 100 TP-50 (and associated parallels) *2011 Bowman Sterling Propsects #27 (and associated parallels) *2011 Grandstand Eastern League All-Stars #4 *2011 ITG Heroes and Prospects Affiliations Autographs #13 (Silver and Gold) *2011 ITG Heroes and Prospects Between The Seams Autographs DB (Red, Gold, and White) *2011 ITG Heroes and Prospects Close Up Autographs DB2 (Silver and Gold) *2011 ITG Heroes and Prospects Country of Origin Autographs DB (Silver and Gold) *2011 ITG Heroes and Prospects Draft Year Autographs DB (Silver and Gold) *2011 ITG Heroes and Prospects Dual Autographs WFDB (with Whitey Ford) (Silver and Gold) *2011 ITG Heroes and Prospects Full Body Autographs DB (Silver and Gold) *2011 ITG Heroes and Prospects Grand Slam Autographs DB *2011 ITG Heroes and Prospects Hard Cuts Autographs DB (Silver and Gold) *2011 ITG Heroes and Prospects Lumbergraphs Autographs DB *2011 ITG Heroes and Prospects Reflections Autographs DB (Silver and Gold) *2011 Topps Heritage Minors #5 (and associated parallels) *2011 Topps Heritage Minors #202 (SP) (and associated parallels) 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 2019 Betances, Dellin